Battle of the Freshest
The main logo for the show as well as the official logo for Battle of the Freshest (season 1) Battle of the Freshest is a remix on the classic hit reality TV show [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Survivor_(American_TV_series) Survivor] with the hit Nintendo series Splatoon. In this show produced by Hoola-Z Productions, four of the most famous pop singers in Inkopolis will lead teams in surviving in a totally Inkling-made area full of bare necessities where these Inklings and Octolings must survive. 24 Inklings and Octolings are left there to survive, compete in challenges, and be the last one remaining to win 1,000,000 . Overview In Battle of the Freshest, 24 Inklings and Octolings are left in an Inkling-made area, where they are provided with bare necessities to survive. They must produce fire to cook their food as well as to keep themselves warm. Shelter, fire, and food are the only real necessities, but the more the contestants can have, the better it is. The contestants are divided into four teams - Callie, Marie, Pearl, and Marina specifically for the first season. Each of the teams is led by their namesake pop singer. After being abandoned, each team must journey to their own campsite where they will set up shelter. Once they reach their own campsite, they set up and try to create fire. The next day, they will all be called to a challenge where the four teams will compete. The winning team of the challenge will receive a reward while the fourth place team will go to tribal council, where the members of the team will vote one of their members off. Throughout the rest of the competition there will be reward challenges, which give the winning tribe/competitor just a reward, while immunity challenges will give the winning tribe/competitor immunity at the next tribal council. After the competition and the elimination, it will be back to surviving in the campsite until the next challenge, where the same thing will occur. This will continue until there are 18 contestants left, where teams Callie and Marie will merge into one team (Squid Sisters), and teams Pearl and Marina will merge into one team (Off the Hook), leaving two teams. The repetitive surviving and challenges will continue, with the possibility of different events such as switching up the teams. Once only 12 contestants are left, everyone merges into one team. Everything returns to normal, and after one contestant is eliminated, the host will declare that the remaining 11 contestants are at least part of the 9-contestant council that will decide the winner. The final team will slowly whittle down until only two remain. The last 9 eliminated contestants have returned every tribal council since they have been eliminated, as they are part of the council. The council will then vote to decide who will become the winner of Battle of the Freshest. Tribal council is a semi-complicated process that should be explained in more detail. All the survivors on one team will enter tribal council and the first time they will receive torches and fire. Fire represents life on Survivor, and once eliminated, the eliminated contestant will have their fire put out by Ania. Before anyone is eliminated though, the contestants will vote, and Ania will reveal the votes, which are all anonymous. The contestant with the most votes is eliminated. If there is a tie, the tiebreaker will come down to previous votes and then random draw. Another all new addition to Battle of the Freshest is entitled the fresh-o-meter. Fresh-o-meters remain at tribal council, and there is one for each competitor. There are seven intervals on the meter, and competitors will gain an interval every tribal council they go through without a vote. If they gain a vote, they lose an interval. Once they gain all seven intervals, they can redeem this for some reward for themselves, even if they are in a tribe, at the next challenge. The fresh-o-meter will also gain an interval for every tribal council that competitor does not go also. Ania, the host of Nintendo's Amazing Race and Fantendo's Amazing Race is coming to host this show as well. Strangely, no one in the show seems to be surprised at Ania's strange appearance to the Inklings. Please note that this full description is variable per season. For example, a switch in members of each tribe may occur before a merge. Team Leader Roles The leaders of each team, specifically Callie, Marie, Pearl, and Marina for the first season, will have specific roles such as coaching the constants on their team through the competitions, as each one wants someone on their team to win it all. The team leaders are not seen outside competitions, tribal councils, and rewards. In tribal council, they will provide helpful info that may sway the minds of how some of the contestants they wish to vote off. Team leaders will also vote in tribal council, but they cannot make alliances with contestants, and thus will vote independently. The team leader will also get to share in the rewards. Once teams merge, two leaders will merge for one team, and the other two leaders will merge for the other team. All the roles of the team leaders will stay the same, and the two team leaders can ally in voting for tribal council. Rewards Rewards from winning challenges vary throughout the season. The first challenge usually provides the winner with matches for fire. Besides that, rewards are unknown during the challenge. When they are teams, rewards usually involve necessities and meals for the team, while when there is only one team and all contestants are independent, the reward is usually a large meal for one or some sightseeing. Seasons Battle of the Freshest currently has one announced season, and one aired season. Please note that no results will be shared in this section, but going to the respective season's subpages, such as season and character pages will share results. Season 1 Season 1 of Battle of the Freshest featured 24 contestants divided into four teams - Callie, Marie, Pearl, and Marina. The 24 Inklings and Octolings had to survive in the Inkling-made plateau entitled Barracuda Basin. The opening theme is a remix of Calamari Inkantation for this season. Full details can be viewed here. Barracuda Basin Barracuda Basin is a broad flat plateau. The camps are set around a large lake, and respawn areas are available in the camps. There is plenty of trees and wildlife here, but it can still get pretty boring here for the contestants. Contestants Development Battle of the Freshest was announced originally under the title of Splatoon Survivor on August 24, 2019. While most of the content has remained the same since, more details differing the show from the original Survivor have been announced as well. Slowly, more information of the show was released and the first episode of the first season aired ____________. Online Site Beginning in the very first season, an online site opened allowing for viewers to get extra information on Battle of the Freshest. Numerous different features are available on this site, and all the information about the current season and past seasons can be viewed here. Online Site Features While seasons are airing, fans can view extra filming, which doesn't include challenges, mostly just dialogue. There are a couple hours of extra filming after each episode that gets released the to the site. These are not viewable a month after the season ends. As mentioned before, fans can also view intricate information about each season, current and past. There are plenty of statistics - tribal council votes, alliances, etc. The information is never removed from the site, but it's suggested that viewers do watch the season before looking back at information at past seasons, as there are spoilers. Directly after the second episode of the season airs, a poll opens up on the site and allows viewers to vote who they think is going to be the winner of Battle of the Freshest. Voting on the poll automatically enters them in the lottery. One of the people that voted for the winner of the competition will win the lottery at the end of the season once the winner is publicly announced. On the site, Battle of the Freshest fan gear is available for fans to purchase. Whether you want to show off which team you support or how you are simply a fan of the show, these merchandise items and clothes are for you! | Gallery Battle_of_the_Freshest_1_Logo.png|The current logo for Battle of the Freshest as well as the logo for Battle of the Freshest (season 1) File:Survivor_Splatoon_Logo.png|The original logo for the show back when the title remained as Splatoon Survivor Callie - Team.png|Callie's team icon Marie - Team.png|Marie's team icon Pearl - Team.png|Pearl's team icon Marina - Team.png|Marina's team icon Trivia *It was debated if Ania should host this show, as she did not fit in with the marine wildlife that appear throughout the show, but eventually, an executive decision was made deciding she was the right choice for host. *''Battle of the Freshest'' features many references to the original Survivor show, but there are many differences. **''Survivor'' usually only has 2 teams and 16 contestants, whereas Battle of the Freshest has 4 teams and 24 contestants. **''Survivor'' takes place around a natural place, whereas Battle of the Freshest takes place in an artificial area, designed with surviving in mind. **''Survivor'' contestants need water and fire more urgently than Battle of the Freshest contestants. *The opening theme for this show does not follow the normal [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wyb2HYSne3E Survivor song], rather it uses different Splatoon music, which itself has been slightly remixed to fit the Survivor theme. * Category:TV Shows Category:Hoola-Z Productions Games Category:Splatoon Spin-Offs Category:Spin-offs Category:Splatoon (series)